


Fallen Kingdom

by opossumj



Series: The Fallen Kingdom Saga [1]
Category: Original Story
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Minecraft story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opossumj/pseuds/opossumj
Summary: Atlas Faulkner was 14 years old when his village was attacked and destroyed by the king Armenos in his furious chase to wipe magic-horns out of existence. In the wreck he had lost his friends, family and his beloved mentor. Now Atlas constantly lives on the run from the king and his prized hunters.~~Eren Mertens was 9 when he lost his mother and older brother to an attack by magicians in protest. He’d survived, but it had left him with a scar around his left eye that would forever remind him of that day. After being rescued by the king of Armenos, he trains to be a hunter and vows to kill every last magician.~~When expected events take place, these two polar opposites...enemies...will be forced to work together. They just don’t know it yet.
Series: The Fallen Kingdom Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020135
Kudos: 3





	Fallen Kingdom

Growing up, Atlas Faulkner had never been a particularly interesting person. Sure, he knew how to sew the odd piece of clothing, but that was about it. He never had any friends, and wasn’t even really sure what having a friend was supposed to mean. His peers had just told him it was because he was bland, and for a while he’d believed them. Up until the early years of his adolescence, when he began to feel like there was something more to him. Something buried just below the surface, just too deep for his peers and family to detect. Something...magical.

~~~

Atlas trekked through the gates of the Redstone Caverns, his head hanging low and hidden under the hood of his tattered purple cloak. He could feel the piercing daggers of the guards’ gazes in his back, but kept his eyes down. The plan was simple; he just needed to collect a few resources from the marketplace to help him endure the rest of his journey. To a regular civilian, a task such as this would not appear very difficult at first glance. However, Atlas Faulkner was no regular civilian. He was wanted for treason against the king of Armenos for being the last known magician to survive the attack.  
It wasn’t the sort of thing he could do anything about, it was just the way he had been forced to live. For weeks...months...he had endured countless ambushes, fended off an innumerable amount of stalkers, and had watched the bounty above his head increase day by day.  
The worst enemy Atlas had been faced with, however, were the king’s prized hunters. These hunters were trained in the art of genocide from early adolesence, and were by far the strongest and most taxing foe the magician had been forced to deal with thus far. 

“Stay calm,” Atlas whispered to himself as he made his way through the crowded marketplace. “You lost them at Redwood. By the time they get here you’ll be long gone.” The self reassurance wasn’t helping. He made his way over to the food stall and examined the stack of potatoes on display in front of him. He shuddered slightly. Atlas had sworn that if he had to eat one more god forsaken potato, he’d just give himself up to the king.   
The marketplace was cluttered and lively, with townsfolk talking to each other in seemingly high spirits. It was nice to see that they had been able to recover swiftly after the war. Atlas began to make awkward small talk with the market clerk, who had noticed him glaring daggers at the potatoes. He then jumped in surprise when one of the young children in the square ran straight into him. 

“I’m sorry sir, I-it was an accident!” The young boy exclaimed nervously. Atlas merely laughed and gave him an awkward pat on the head. 

“It’s okay kid. It happens.”

He then watched the young boy’s face light up. He bowed apologetically at Atlas and then bounded away back to his small group of friends. The four children sprinted through the square, hoisting dark oak sticks in the air and pretending they were swords. Atlas had just turned back to face the clerk, when he heard it. 

“Watch where you’re bloody going, brat!” A gruff voice echoed through the market square. All the chattering voices fell silent in an instant, and mothers held their children close as three masked figures made their way into the centre of the square. 

“We’re looking for a naughty magician!” The sheep mask chuckled, waving a flyer above her head manically. “Have any of you lovelies seen this man?”

Atlas knew their voices anywhere; hunters. His stomach lurched. Hunters? But how did they manage to find me so quickly? He adjusted his hood so it covered his face. He then turned to face the figures. A bird mask and a sheep mask--the stupid ones--that Atlas was very familiar with were making a scene scaring children. However, the fox mask stood in silence. Atlas had never seen him before. The fox mask was slightly shorter than the other two, with shoulder length dirty blond hair and a bow around his shoulder. Even though his face was hidden, Atlas knew he was looking directly at him. 

“There,” the fox mask stated, emotionlessly. “That’s him.”

All eyes fell on Atlas, and his heart dropped in his chest. Who is he? His thoughts were abruptly put to a halt when he realised he had narrowly dodged an arrow that landed next to his head. Screams and panic began to rise from the townsfolk as the three masked hunters forcefully pushed their way through the crowd towards him.   
Again, without having any time to gather supplies, Atlas was off. He dashed through the Redstone Caverns’ sky level-brick gates and into the dark oak forest beyond. He could hear the taunting voice of the bird mask hunter behind him as he listed off the things that he would do to him when he was caught. Atlas shook his thoughts away and continued to run. He’d been on the run for longer than he was able to recall, and had learned how to ignore his rapidly decreasing stamina. 

The sun had already begun to set, and Atlas knew that it was only a matter of time before he would be on the run from more than just hunters. Arrows landed behind him with every new step that he took, and he could feel his knees edging to give way. He thought about using his magic. It was only a brief thought, but he’d pushed it aside with all the strength he still had. Atlas had sworn never to use his magic to harm someone. Not again.   
The magician gasped and skidded to a sudden halt. Dead end. Atlas started down the ravine, and then turned to face the three hunters who had now well and truly caught up with him. 

“Aw, nowhere to run magic boy? How ‘bout you c’mere and give me a hug, huh?” The sheep mask taunted, revealing the diamond sword around her belt. Atlas took a small step backwards, and could then feel the tips of his heels pressing over the edge. “Look, why don’t you just give up shithead?” As the sheep mask slowly edged her way closer, Atlas sighed in realisation. Whether he died or not...he was going to have to jump. It was either that or be handed straight to the man that had killed his mentor, and Atlas knew that there was nothing worse than that. He closed his eyes tightly and took a step backwards, off the jagged edge of the cliff and plummeted into the ravine below. The sheep mask stopped dead in her tracks and started at where he had just been in bewilderment.

“He--what--he’s fucking stupid?” The bird mask exclaimed. “I-he’s dead right? There’s no way he could have survived that, right sir?” The two turned their heads to the fox mask, who walked right past them and peered his head over the edge. He was neither surprised nor confused, but rather amused. Then, without warning, he jumped over the edge to follow Atlas.  
The bird mask and sheep mask ran to the edge of the cliff and peered down into the abyss below. They then turned to face each other, mouths agape. They stayed like that for a good while until the sheep mask spoke. 

“I’m gonna be honest with ya, I always thought sir was a bit weird...but this?” The bird mask signed and adjusted his mask.

“Come on then. Let’s go recover some bodies.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading the first part!! I’ve been planning this story for months and it’s really nice to finally be able to start writing it because school’s died down! Enjoy my gay mc story <33


End file.
